Close Yet So Far
by DebNightingale
Summary: <html><head></head>The title tells everything. How two girls can be in the same classes, even sit next to each other and be so far? They fight since day 1, their friends come from different worlds, they believe in different things.. but is really so? Are they gonna get close or keep be far? BadassBrittany!BitchSantana. Brittana!Brittberry and Quinntana friendship.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this could be my fourth story,it's on you to decide! If you haven't read the others what are you waiting for?!:)**

**I don't wanna annoy anyway, just wanna tell that I'm not english, I'm sorry for the mistakes you're gonna find :( I'm searching someone who wants to help me about these mistakes, so if anyone of you is interested PM me! **

**Obviously I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

"Britt bring your ass down right now!"

Did you hear it? That amazing voice belongs to my mom, yes she's always so sweet to me! She likes to at as a "cool" mom and she really is..I'm late for school again, me and school aren't really in good term lately, but I have to go, my mom would kill me if I quit and I'm not joking, she's a bit crazy, but I have to look like someone in my family! So here I'm, on my amazing beautiful bike, I love her, yes it's a she, a white Ducati Monster 1200S.. I'm in love! I park outside the school, I remove my helmet and I stay sit on my bike, once the bell rang I start to walk to the entrance, don't you find hallway traffic annoying? Teachers don't say anything to me anymore, they know that I'm a lost case, I'm not failing any class but I hate to stay in class and listen to them so they are good in this way, 'cause if I stay there I usually bring caos with me.

At lunch time I usually sit alone under a tree resting my eyes, today some laughters catch my attention, I open my eyes and I see Rachel covered in slush and some jock around her, I stand up and go there, some of them see me and they run away while my favourite one is still there, Puck. I turn him with my left hand and with my right one I punch him right in his jaw making him fall on the ground. I know a girl shouldn't act in this way, but come on how could I talk to a jerk like him?

"don't you ever fucking do it again" I say to him and he stands up immediately ready to fight me.

"Britt please don't start a fight, it's ok" Rachel says.  
>"it's not" I say looking at Puck, he's so fucking lucky to be at school.<p>

"ohh watch freak_Britt_ is defending her loser girlfriend" Puck says with a stupid voice.

"are you jealous Pucky?"

"I destroy you" he throws his-self on me and we start fight, but not even after some punch we are forced to separate, Mike and Sam take me while the other jocks take Puck.  
>"I'm going to kick your ass soon freak" he shouts to me, but I don't even bother to answer him, I really hate Puck, he thinks he can do whatever he wants and he despises everyone who isn't a cheerio or a jerk like him, I know I just fought with him, but I'm not a bully.<p>

"you have to stop Britt, I don't want you to fight again, are we clear?"  
>"don't start Rachel, I can't see that idiots keep slushie you"<p>

"leave them alone please, you are going to get in trouble and I don't want you to.. thank you"  
>"you're welcome, now we have to clean you"<p>

We go to the bathroom and I help her, she's my best friend, she's the only one I can tolerate around me here, well I can stay with her friends but I don't usually talk with them, I just like her.. like as a friend, Rach is amazing and beautiful but she isn't my type, we know each other since kindergarten, she's my family. She's down on the sink while I'm clearing her hair, it's disgusting!

"oh look what we have here, freak n° one and two!" Quinn says entering the bathroom.

"oh hurry up Rach, bow down the princess is here!" I say sarcastically.

"one day I'm gonna make you shut your mouth" she says with a grin on her face.

"keep believe it" I say while I keep cleaning Rachel.

"can't you stop making out?! It's freaking disgusting" I roll my eyes and Santana enters the room too.

"what are yo-oh, were you making out?!" she says smiling.  
>"what a pleasure, we are in the same room with the princess and the queen!" I say pointing to Quinn and Santana then I roll my eyes.<p>

"ehy wait, I'm the queen, I'm the captain of the Cheerios don't forget"

"yeah the queen and captain of idiots, don't you have someone to torture?"

"how dare y-" I turn to her just to be face to face.

"go away blondie I'm not in the mood" a giggle leaves Santana lips.

"did you just call 'blondie' her? have you seen yourself?"

"you two are so stupid" they open their mouths, but I'm faster "why the hell I'm even losing my time with you?"

We leave them in the bathroom, Quinn was going to explode, her face was red and angry, while Santana was calm, but I can saw it in her eyes, she was furious. They are so superficial, just because they are Cheerios they think they can do or say what they want. It was always like this, me against them and the others, when they started to be popular we started to fight and we still are, but they didn't ever slushied me, they know it would be really dangerous to do something like that to me.

"I know that you're not scared by them, but not everyone is like you, can't you just keep yourself by yourself sometimes?" Rach says not looking at me.

"are they bothering you?"

"no, but after today I think they'll do"

"and you are going to tell me if they do Rach, I'm not afraid of Barbie one and two" I smile.  
>"well when you say 'barbie' you allude at the classic stereotype skynny blonde and stupid, while Quinn embodies perfectly the imagine I have to disagree about Santana" I roll my eyes and leave Rachel at her locker.<p>

After school I went home, my mom is at work, she's always working 'cause she doesn't want to me to miss anything, she works in a hotel, she's always there, I see her only in the morning before school and on night. She's amazing, I work some day into a gym so I don't have to ask her money even if she told me it's not a problem, she just wants me to graduate. I know what you are wondering about and yes I don't have a dad, well obviously I have one, but he isn't in the picture anymore, he left when I was 14, the summer before I'd have started high school. My mom raised me good, you could say I'm kind of a badass, at school everyone think I'm and I have to say that maybe I kinda I'm, I'm like the classic stereotype, hard on the outside and soft on the inside! I just like to not be bothered.

**to Mommy: I'm at Rachel's.**

I knock at her house and I can already hear her sing, I roll my eyes, dad n°1 (David) opens the door, her dads at the beginning weren't so fine about our friendship, they saw me as a badgirl who would have bring Rachel on the wrong way, but now that they know me they are fine. It wasn't easy for me talking about everything, but Rachel is the sister I didn't ever have so I did it. I was talking with him and then someone attacks me from behind.

"OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" I say standing up with still someone on my back "someone help me!" I run to the living room and I lay on my stomach on the couch, then I roll on my back carefull to not ler the little monster fall on the ground "I'm so going to tickle you!"

"NOOOOOOO" the little boy shouts and I start to tickle him, he's Rachel little brother, Liam, I love him so much, I always wanted a brother or a sister and I consider them as such.

"you are disturbing me" Rachel says with her arms crossed.

"us? are you serious Rach?" I say to her.  
>"you know I have to practice everyday" she says and Liam roll his eyes.<br>"you're improving little boy!" I say to him.

"yeah Britt thank you to teach him such a good thing" I roll my eyes " you're so frustrating!" she mumbles while walking toward the kitchen.

"wait Rach, do you wanna go to the cinema?"

"can I come too?" Liam asks.  
>"obviously, I can't bear Rachel alone!"<p>

"I heard you!" she says while we are giggling.

* * *

><p>School is so boring, and do you know what I hate more? physical education, here the jocks and the Cheerios are like in their world and they are so annoying! It's like to be in some kind old weird world, we have the King and the Queen, high nobility, the low nobility and then the discarded. I'm sit on the ground while the others are running, I don't have to run with them, I train myself even too much, you can see my abs through the shirt! I'm playing with my phone when Puck runs into me.<p>

"what the hell I trampled a shit!" he says thinking he's funny and keep running.

I don't give a shit about what all they say, you know, I'm a freak, a shit, a loser, a dyke and etc and it doesn't matter to me, but I know that someone is affected by this kind of comment and it upsets me so much, I remember when they started calling me freak, when Santana called me freak for the first time and I snapped, it was the second year, perfectly a year ago and here..

**Flashback.. physical education.**

_We are playing volleyball, Cheerios vs _losers, _I'm under the net and I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm not into sports, the only physical activities I like are gym and dancing and well, you know..but anyway, Rachel is screaming something to me and then I feel something hit my head, the ball._

_"you are such a loser freak" I turn and I see Santana, she was on the other side of the net and I suppose she's the one who made the point, but something clicks in me, I take her arm and I turn her to me._

_"why the hell are you calling me freak?" she seems a bit shocked, no one talk to her in this way or touch her._

_"excuse me?"_

_"you heard me, so?" she smirks to me._

_"do you think you are such a badass uh? talking to me in this way or acting the way you do" _  
><em>"you are the one who is calling me badass or freak, you all" I point to the Cheerios and the jocks who are suddenly all around us.<em>

_"are you not?" she asks, her face is so.. uurggh.. I wanna slap her so much!_

_"what? a freak?" she nods "you are crazy"_  
><em>"do you wanna know why we all call you freak, freak?" I nod slowly, she wanna provoke me "well when a girl has a dick, well she's a freak" she looks down at my midst when the word 'dick' left her lips.. WHAT? everybody starts to laugh.<em>

_"are you out of mind?!" they think I've a dick? she's right in front of me like she's a fucking goddess and it's driving me crazy "you know what? maybe you are right, maybe you are not" she stops laughing "maybe you should be sure about it" she opens her mouth but then she closes it, her face is unreadable "what? are you afraid of a little dick?" I say taking the hem of my shorts and enlarging them to let her hand go down there, her eyes widen._

_"I'm not gonna t-"_

_"everyone is watching you Santana" I publicly challenged her, she can't do anything else than do it, everybody eyes are pressuring her, she can feeling, she's gonna do it, I'm playing their game, her game._

_"fine" she puts her hand in my shorts touching my core, I let my shorts falls so everybody can see, Santana closes her eyes I knew she was gonna say something like 'I thought it was bigger' so I let them see that I don't have anything there even if they don't really care, they won't stop calling me freak._

_"now we all know that I don't have a dick right San?" she immediately takes her hand away and I put my shorts on "shouldn't I touch you or something now?" I say smirking, she turns and leaves, everybody is confused by what just happened._

Yeah I'm that kind of person, but after that everybody was more carefull with me and Santana avoided me for two weeks! They still call me freak, but it doesn't matter that day I proved something else.. God now that I'm thinking about it, Santana touched me, I start laughing hard, I can't believe it, it's so weird.  
>"maybe we should call you crazy now, it's more appropriate" I look up and Quinn and Santana are in front of me.<p>

"it's funny that youre the one who interrupter my thoughts"

"and why?" she asks with her arms crossed on her chest, looking at me top down and not because I'm sit.

"I was just remembering something, I kinda had a deja-vu" I say.

"you're really weird Pierce" I stand up and get close to her she leans back a bit.

"nope, I'm a freak remember San?!" I say and I leave, they are gonna do something I know, I'm upsetting them too much lately.

I join Rachel at lunch time, there're the Glee kids, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Mike, they're talking and when I sit next to Rach everyone become quiet, it's almost 2 years and they still act like this! I don't really talk to them but sometimes I say hi! I'm not that rude.

"so I was saying.. I think I know which song I'm gonna sing today" Rach says.

"you always know what to sing Rach, don't act like you did something new" I say.

"ok someone is pissed, what happened?"

"nothing" the others start to stand up to leave us alone "nope, stay, I'm fine really"

"do you wanna go out after school?"  
>"I have to work today"<p>

"fine, then I'm gonna ca-"

And then it happened.. something hits me, something fluid and cold, really cold .. yeah someone slushied me, Rachel is watching me with wide eyes and the others too, all the cafeteria is. I stand up slowly and with my hands I take the slushie away from my eyes and let if falls on the ground, I turn and there's Puck, with an empty glass, Rachel's hand takes my arm to stop me, I can see in her eyes that she's worry, but I can't let it go.

"you were too close to my girl today freak" Puck says with a smirk.

"Britt please don't do it" Rachel says.

"yeah_ Britt_ don't do it" he says smirking.

I snapped, I jump on him and we start to punch eachother, I'm not really a violent girl, but he gets really in my vein and he deserves it, he's a bully and someone has to stop him and if I have to kick his ass, I'll do it. I can happily say that he's taking most of the punches, if it weren't for the gym I wouldn't be able to fight with him, but thank god I'm trained! After a while teachers come to us and we ended to the principal, can you believe it? they called my mom! She's gonna be so pissed..

"so.. are we gonna talk about it?" she says while we enter the house.

"no" I'm still wet, I just wanna go under the shower.  
>"well Britt you had a fight with that boy, you are .. what do you have on anyway?"<p>

"slush"

"What bizzarre!.. anyway, you fought Britt, you have a black eye and probably some bruise on your body and that boy.. how the hell did you manage to kick him so bad?"

"mom please" I walk to my room.

"ehy wait, you're gonna tell me everything, now"

"fine!" we sit around the table, I start to explain everything to her, how the _social pyramid_ works at school, how Puck and the others act and how they call me, how they treat Rachel an how I can't stand this. She stays silent for a while, then she looks up at me.

"you know you're not a freak right?" I nod" "good, I'm not ok with all of this, but I know that I can't do anything and I know that you are not a start fighter or one girl who likes to punch someone so I'm gonna let this pass.. but Britt, if you really have to do this and I mean if you _really really_ have to, don't let the teacher caught you" she smile to me.

"thank you"

"now go, you stick!"

* * *

><p>Some day later my face's perfectly fine and Puck's too, we're avoiding eachother, not because we are scared but because we know that we would start a fight again! Rachel has passed the last two days at my home spread some weird cream on my bruise and making up my eye, but I have to say that even if it was a bit weird it really helped. She acts like a mom sometimes but I like it, my mom is so happy that I have her in my life, sometimes I come home and I ind Rachel there talking to her, it was weird at the beginning, but Rachel doesn't have a mom and mine loves Rachel like is hers so..<p>

"good look Pierce" Quinn says.

"what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I missed your fight, fuck I didn't see Puck kick your ass!"

"well I don't know what fight are you talking about 'cause the fight where I was involved I didn't get kicked, but I kicked so I can say you didn't miss anything new" she rolls her eyes and leaves.

She's so annoying! She always try to find something for making me go down, what I have to do to be free by their .. everything! I left my locker and I walk to Glee club, I have to spend an hour so I stay here, Mr Schue lets me stay here 'cause I just stay sit and play with my phone but I think they want me here 'cause sometimes I distract Rachel so she doesn't talk or comment everything the others do! I look at them sing and dance and they seems so different from when they are out of here, they are secure and free to be what they want, I like the air it's here and the most amazing part? No Cheerios and jocks.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rachel says and I look up.

"I don't want them here" Tina says lowly.

"what are they doing here?" Artie asks.

"ok guys quiet" Mr Schue says "umh, Puck, Finn what are you doing here?"  
>"we wanted to j-" Finn was talking but was interrupted.<p>

"we are late" Quinn says with Santana behind her, please tell me they are joking!  
>"I can't believe it" Rachel says and she sits next to me.<br>"do you wanna explain?" Mr Schue asks.

"we are here to join" Santana says.

"they ask us to come with them" Finn adds.

"you can't let them join the club" Rachel says.

"everyone has the right to join" Quinn says, what a snake.

"she's right Rachel.. take a sit, we are gonna show how we work" mr Schue says.

They stayed quiet all the time, I don't know why they are here, I just hope they're not gonna ruin everything,Rachel is so upset, she's gonna make my head explode, she hasn't stopped talking since they arrived! Now we are in my room and she's still talking, I'm laying on my bed while she's saying how they are gonna ruin her heaven, her everything and I can't say she's wrong, they are probably gonna do it. They have something on their mind, come on they joined Glee, they hate it, what's on their mind? Well Puck and Finn are there just 'cause Santana and Quinn, they're too stupid to have something in their mind, so this leave the two Cheerios.

* * *

><p>The weekend has passed really quickly and in the same way, with Rachel and Liam, we're always together when we can, also because I don't wanna leave Liam with Rachel too much, he would probably turn crazy, imagine 48 hours full immersion in musical songs and things like this! It's monday again, another boring day at school, I'm late as always but today something's different, when I enter the class there's only a seat free and I'm not gonna go there, I walk back to the door, but the teacher stops me telling me that I don't have other choice so, I stop in front of the seat, I roll my eyes and I sit.<p>

"if you weren't late I wouldn't be near you freak" Santana says.  
>"Imagine I'm not here"<p>

"I always do"

We don't say anything else for all the lesson, she didn't even look at me once, she's really good pretending I'm not here! It's weird 'cause we are next to eachother but so afar, how can this be possible? how two people can be so different?

"freak I told you to stay away from my girl" Puck says leaning to me from his sit behind us.  
>"oh, you meant Santana? She's your girl?" really? no wait "you're his girl?" I ask to Santana with a disgusted and she rolls her eyes "well I can say you deserve eachother, talking about your body probably Santana deserves something less gross than you Puck"<br>"you little freak, I'm gonna shut y-"

"Puckerman do you wanna share?" the teacher says and I giggle, the bell ring.

"congratulation" I say to them and I leave.

Puck and Santana.. it's so weird, so gross, ew! Santana is bad, really bad but I've to say she's beautiful and sexy and she's with Puck .. ew ew ew! But they have to keep up the classic high school relationship stereotype cheerleader-football player, popularity brings you to do stupid things like date Puck! Maybe she's just crazy, it'd explain so many things!

"ehy Rach did you know Santana is dating Puck?"  
>"does it matter because ..?"<br>"it doesn't, it's just gross" she nod.

"someone says he's mad at you, what have you done?" I'm shocked.  
>"I just got out from class, how the hell do you know?!"<p>

"people talk,so?"

"I didn't said nothing that it isn't true, I said it's gross"

"no fight I'm serious or I'm gonna call your mom" she says.

"what? you wouldn't"

"try me" she brings her hands on her hips.  
>"I hate you" She smiles and leave.<p>

All week Puck tried to provoke me, but I stayed quiet, Rachel was so proud of me.. I'm frustrated! Now belive it or not I'm at a party, yeah I don't get crazy for this kinda of things but I like to dance and I don't like Rachel go there alone, Mike is hosting so everyone is here, glee, cheerleader, jock etc etc, the house is practically split in two parts.

I'm dancing in group with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and some other friend of them, even if I'm dancing and enjoying the party I'm with my eyes wide open, Puck is here and I don't wanna get another black eye. Meanwhile I'm dancing I notice Rachel look around as searching someone, who? There's something she isn't telling me? After a while her eyes stop and I see who she's looking at.

"are you kiddin me?" I say to her stopping dancing.

"what?" she widen my eyes.

"Finn, you were looking for Hudson? what's going on?"

"SHH, nothing, what are you talking about?"  
>"don't even try Rach, I know you" I stop and I wait for her answer.<p>

"maybe I like him" she looks down.

"how? you are Rachel and he's Finn! you are here" and my hand goes up "and he's right here" and my hand goes down to my feet!

"you're so dramatic!"

"Well, do you know who already has her eyes on him?" she doesn't answer "her girlfriend Quinn Fabray, she's gonna destroy you Rach and I'm not gonna protect you for Finn!"

"Britt I never asked y-"

"there're empty rooms upstairs, spare us!" Quinn says and Santana laughs with her, perfectly in time as always.

"you are always around me and Rachel, you don't have a crush on us right?" I smirk.

"yeah right that's the reason" Santana says, she has like some kinda aura around her and it says 'I'm untouchable'.

"so there's a reason" I say walking to her.  
>"stay away freak" she says to me, Quinn is arguing with Rachel meanwhile.<p>

"or what? are you gonna call you gorilla boyfriend?"

"he's not my boyfriend"

"does he know? 'cause I'm pretty sure he said 'my girl', anyway we were talking about the reason why you and your barbie friend are always around me, do you want something?" I say flirting, I like so much playing with them.

"yes I want you to stay away from me"

"they say hate before love!" I lean toward her, my face really close to hers "be carefull I bite" I say leaving her there, I don't want her to have the last word, I take Rachel an we move somewhere else.

The party went very well, we stayed there until 3 a.m, after I walked Rachel at her house I go home and I notice my mom on the couch, she's sleeping, when I'm out at some party she'd wait for me up just in case something happen, even if everytime I come back home she's asleep! I take a blanket and I cover her then I go up to my room, it's sleep time.

* * *

><p>Today Quinn Fabray is a furious, I don't know why but it's better stay away from her, I just wanna spend the day and go to the gym, I wanna relax a bit and fight with Quinn isn't relaxing. I'm sit and I can hear Mercedes and Kurt talking, what are they saying?<p>

_"..Quinn is gonna kill Rachel"_ Kurt says.

What? why? what has she done? when the bell rang I run out the class to find Rachel, but when I see her it's too late, Quinn is in front of her and Rachel is completely covered in slushie.

"stay away from my boyfriend" Quinn shouts to her, I push her off Rachel.

"what the hell Fabray"

"stay away freak, this is between me and Manhands"

"you stay away or I'm gonna kick your cheerios ass" I say pushing her, she reacts and push me too "oh you didn't"

"I did" she pushes me again and I take her for the shirt making her back collide to the lockers.

"you listen to me Fabray, stay away from Rachel or bad things are gonna happen ok? She can looks everything she wants, even your awful boyfriend" I sai to her face to face, almost nose to nose.

"what the hell are you think you're doing?" I hear behind me and then someone hands take my shoulder pulling me away from Quinn.

"oh yeah as one barbie weren't enough" I say to Santana, they're always freaking together.

"ehy freak away from my girl remember?" Puck says running to me.

"from bad to worse" I say rolling my eyes and he moves Santana away from me and then he tries to push me against the locker but I avoid it "I don't have time for this, you three are annoying me, you" I point to Quinn "stay away from Rachel, you" I point to Santana "stay away from me and you" I point to Puck "I don't know.. find a brain!come on Rach"

I take Rachel's hand and we go to the bathroom to clean her, again. I knew that this Finn Hudson thing would have bring up some fight, there's gonna be a war for this and I can't call out, I have to be there or Rachel.. Finn Huson, I can't believe her..

A week later..

My ears are bleeding! Apparently Glee club is the battlefield, Rachel and Quinn are singing their war to eachother and the shocking fact is that they're doing it for Finn! Everyone is annoyed, I look around and Kurt is .. I think he is singing something in his head I don't know, Mercedes is texting, Tina is talking to Mike, Artie seems lost in his thoughs, Sam is .. where's Sam? He isn't even here, Finn is looking at Rachel who's singing and Quinn is really mad about it and then there's Puck who's talking to Santana and she isn't even looking at him, that's is the recap of all the week.. Well I can't say I'm really against this 'cause if they "fight" in this way I don't have to do anything and Rachel is gonna be fine. My phone gets my attention.

**from unknown: ehy Brittany I'm Lara, we're in the same history and english class, do u wanna take a coffee together after school?**

Let me see.. Lara, mmh.. yeah, brunette, green eyes and good looking.. yeah I definitely going to see her later! I text her back and everything is settle. It past a while since I went out with someone, I don't have problem with having a relationship, but people here aren't so interesting so I usually hook up with someone and nothing else, but I'm not a whore!

* * *

><p>So here I'm, waiting for a beautiful girl to join me, I talked to Rach before coming here, she's more excited than me, she wants me to "settle down" but people here are so boring or not interested on me. I hear the door gets open and I turn, yeah it's her! She's looking around to find me and I wave at her so she can join me.<br>"Hi" she sits.

"ehy, I thought you were going to dump me!"

"no I was only late.. so.. how are you?" I can say she's embarassed.

"I'm good and you?"

"good, good thank you"

We talked a little, about us and everything, she's really cute and I speak to her really easily, I never really noticed her at school, but I think something can start between us, I pay and walk her to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" I say.

"yeah, it was nice" I nod and she enters her car.

Once at home I just lay down on the couch and turn on the tv, but it feel too good to be true, as always Rachel calls me! After had answered 100 questions I hung up, my ear hurts! Do you know how difficult it's to answer so many questions about only 10 minutes of a meeting?!

The day after.

I'm on my way to school and I find my self behind Santana's car, she had a black bmw, so classic, I see her parking, I accelerate and I park really close to her door, she turns to me and rolls her eyes, she rolls down the window and I remove my helmet.

"ehy beautiful" I say to her.

"come on Pierce move your ass away from here"  
>"why?"<p>

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

"yeah? I really would love seeing you try"

"you know what?" she opens her door taking a bit of my leg and scratching a bit of my bike "yeah now it's better" she closes her car and start to walk, my eyes are still wide open.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I get off my bike and I run to her taking her arm.  
>"don't you dare touching me" she pushes me.<p>

" you fucking scratch my bike"

"I told you to move, so not my fault!" she smiles and leave.

She's gonna pay, she's really gonna pay, I'm fucking gonna down her, I was only joking, I was gonna move, what the fuck! Today is gonna be a really long day. I walk to my locker and I see Lara, fuck I forgot, I walk to her.

"hi"  
>"ehy, am I wrong or were you the girl who was shouting outside?"<p>

"yes, Santana scratched my bike"

"oh wow"

"yeah, I'm so mad, I want to destroy her " I look at her puzzled face "I'm not gonna really do it"

"ok, do you wanna, maybe, walk me on class?" I nod and we start walking.

Lara is good, she isn't some kinda crazy girl or worse, a Cheerio! I can see the others looking at us but I don't care, I came out years ago and Lara seems to be fine about it. I have to be honest, I was a bit surprised at the beginning, people here aren't really open and gay guys don't usually come out from nowhere, maybe she isn't from here! 2 hours later and we are in the same class, me and her and unfortunately Santana and Quinn are here too, I can feel their eyes on me and I can hear them talking about us and not in a good way.

The day after at work.

I'm training my self, the gym is empty right now so.. yesterday was fun with Lara, we stayed a bit together after school and it was good.. really good, nothing happened but we were there. I can hear my boss calling me, someone must have arrived, I walk there and I see Santana, really weird.

"just the girl I wanted" my boss says.  
>"are you kidding me? I don't want her" Santana says, I'm confused.<p>

"I talked to your dad Santana, he wanted the best for you and here she is, so go" she rolled her eyes.  
>"what do you want?" I ask.<br>"now Brittany, we already talked about how to talk to customers" he says.

"fine.. Hi! I'll be your trainer"I say with a huge smile.

"good, Santana need to learn some defence move, it's all yours" he says walking away.

"perfect" I mumble.  
>"don't you dare be the one pissed, I'm here 'cause of you" she says.<br>"what?"

"yeah, you fucking took my arm the other day and you left a mark, my dad was suspicious and he made me come here" I laugh "fuck you"

"come on lets start"

We start with stretching and she isn't even looking at me, I don't know why she hates me so much, I'm not a troublemaker, I didn't do anything to her, but I'm still the freak and well we went go on in this way for years. My phone buzzes and I read the text.

**from Lara: ehy what are you doing?**

**to Lara:I'm at work, you?**

**from Lara: I'm at home doing nothing, maybe we should talk later, I don't wanna get you in trouble**

**to Lara: you won't, I'm stretching right now so I can easily text to you**

"I don't know how you work but I don't think you should text while I'm here" Santana says and I look at her.

"are you jealous?"

**from Lara: stretching uh? how is going?**

"you're so annoying Pierce,just do your job"

**to Lara: fine, my girl here is so boring!**

**from Lara: your girl?**

I smile at the text, Santana is looking at me, but I don't say anything I just text Lara back.

**to Lara: yeah the girl my boss assigned me.. god it sounds like something illegal!**

**from Lara: ahahahah maybe I shouldn't know! talk to you later I have guests, bye**

**to Lara: bye**

"your girlfriend is tired already?" she says without looking at me.

"she's not my girlfriend and it's really not your business"

"well it is if you text her while I'm here"

I don't reply her, I don't wanna discuss useless things with her. We just stand up and start our training. She's good, she just don't practice often, but I can feel her strength, maybe I underestimated cheerleading, we tried just some defence move, she doesn't have to learn how to attack, just to protect herself. It's a start, the really weird thing is the touching, I have to touch her body and everything and it's the first time she doesn't explode on me 'cause I'm too close to her, well I'm doing my job I'm not trying to piss her off, but still weird!

After 2 hours we stop, it's enough for today, we hit the showers and I feel a bit uncomfortable with her here, this is my place and she's here, there's the place where I go when I wanna escape from people like her. Now I know how Rachel felt when they joined Glee.

"what's there?" her voice interrupts my thought.

"what?" I see her look down to my belly, my shirt lifted up a bit, I cover my self and turn on the other side.

"whatever" I hear her say and when I turn again she was already in the shower.

I don't know if I'm more shocked about her seeing my scar or about her in the shower, I can see her curves, the glass is cloudy, only her face is clearly in sight. She doesn't seem to mind that I can see her body.. she's a Cheerio, they shower all together.. I take my things and leave.

* * *

><p>"it's just a scar Britt" Rachel says.<p>

"but she saw it" I'm sit on her bed while she is texting someone, please not be Finn!

"I know that scar doesn't remind you good things, but she doesn't know, she just saw it, maybe she didn't even saw it was a scar"

"I don't want her start to ask questions"

"she won't Britt, we are talking about Santana"

"I know"

* * *

><p>At school.<p>

Something is wrong..there's a weird air, I don't know, I can feel it.. jocks aren't around and the Cheerios are nowhere to be seen.. are they going to attack me all together? I look around and suddenly Quinn appears in front me.  
>"shit" I say jumping a little "what do you want Quinn?"<br>"you see Pierce, things are good right now, you hate me and I hate you, I'm popular and you gleeks are not, I have a boyfriend and well, it doesn't matter what you do s-"  
>"get to the point Fabray I don't have time to waste with you"<p>

"you freak have to talk to your little freak friend" she says poking my chest with her finger.

"and why?" I know she's talking about Rachel, I take her hand and push it down.

"Berry is texting my boyfriend and it's really pissing me off, make her stop Pierce" she says walking away.

"or..?" she just turns to me with a smirk and then turns back.

Rachel is going to get me in trouble I know,with all the guys she could have she obviously had to choose Hudson and there's nothing I can do to make her change her mind. Glee club was again a battlefield, Berry vs Fabray, do you know how ridiculous it is? I think I'm gonna quit this club.. I joined just because it was calm and there wasn't jerk, not it's obviously not calm and full of jerk!

"no Rach, no is no!"

"please Britt I don't wanna go alone"

"you wont be"

"please, Quinn will be there and you know she's gonna do something to me if you're not there, pretty please"  
>"I'm not your bodyguard Rachel, you made yourself in this"<br>"please Britt, I just wanna party"

"so the fact that Fi nn is gonna be there is just a case"

"yeah, it's just another party, why don't you call Lara?"  
>"I didn't say yes"<p>

I hate her, she knows I can't say her "no", I can already see how is gonna end, Rachel somewhere almost crying, Quinn shouting while Santana is taking her and me and Puck fighting in the middle of the living room, yeah, classic! Anyway ask Lara to come is a good idea, we didn't really go out yet, what's better than a party? It's time for our first kiss!

"it's a yes, I knew it" she claps her hands.

"just because of Lara"

"what?" I turn and I see Lara walking to us.  
>"ehy"<p>

"hi" I kiss her cheek "what about me?"

"well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to this party with me" she smiles.

"yes"

"good so.." the bell rings "time to class"

"see you later" Lara says leaving, I saw Rachel start to walk.  
>"not so fast" I take her collar from behind to stop her "Quinn came to me this morning"<br>"yeah?"  
>"uh uh, do you know what she wanted?" she shakes her head "ohh you know it, Rachel why are you texting Finn?"<p>

"because, because he thinks I'm funny and he's too"

"be carefull Rachel, Quinn isn't gonna come to me next time"

She turns and go away. What do I have to do with these girls?!

* * *

><p><strong>I tried, this is the first chapter, <span>should I continue? are you interested?<span>**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**-Deb**


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeelllloooooo:)

I wanna thank you all for the reviews! But I don't wanna forget about the Followers and the Favs, thank you all! I really appreceate your support,I still apologize for my mistakes, I'm trying to get better I swear.

Here another chapter hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Can you imagine caos? That's the party! Almost everyone is drunk, to be more precise they're high, someone brought pot and most of them smoked it. I stay away from that things, yeah sometimes I drink but not get drunk, that's it, then I hate how some people turn when are high. Lara is talking to Rachel while I'm making some drink, I picked them so I'm the designated driver, I joined them and Rachel tried to leave us but I fulminate her with my eyes.<p>

"I wanna dance" Lara says to me,fuck.

"Right now?" She nods "but I can't leave Rachel g-"

"I'm perfectly capable to be by myself" Rach says.

"I know Rachel, it's just that I know what you are not gonna do by yourself!"

"Shut it" she leaves.

"What's going on?"

"Just Rachel being Rachel"

I take Lara's hand and we join the others at the center of the living room, we start dancing, I don't feel so comfortable with all these people around me, I mean because they are the one I try to avoid at school and now I'm just next to them, but you know the town is small!

Still dancing I feel someone hands on my back start to move up and down slowly, I look at Lara and she smiles at me.

"Are you enjoying the night?" I ask and she nods.

Ok it's the moment, I think I'm gonna kiss her, why it's so weird? I already kissed a girl! Maybe it's because I'm dating her, yeah? It's probably because ..Santana is watching me! I look up and I see her looking at me and Lara, Puck is laughing with the other jerks looking at us, what the fuck? Anyway, I look down at Lara and I kiss her, she smiles in the kiss and lean back.

"I was start thinking you weren't going to do it" I smile and she kissed me back.

The kiss is fine, yeah it's good, her lips are.. Fine yeah, what the hell it's happening to me? After some dance and some other kiss we go into the kitchen. She drinks her cocktail, while I drink my coke my eyes fall on a particular scene, I see Quinn go straight to Santana, I can't see if she's crying or anything, Santana looks at her and then they hug, they start to walk out and I see Quinn's face, she's angry and devastated.. I have to find Rachel.

"I think it's time to go" I say to Lara.

"Already?"

"Yes, go to my car I'm gonna find Rachel" I give her my key and I go upstairs.

I have this huge feeling that Rachel is in between what happened, that girl is gonna be the death of me! You really don't wanna see what's going on in the bedrooms of a house full of teenagers, god I saw so many asses, literally, so many people were having sex, I'm never gonna host a party in my house! I open the last door, this house is freaking huge, and I find Rachel with Finn, they are talking, Rachel doesn't seems fine.

"What's happening?" I ask, Finn immediately stands up from the bed where they were sit.

"Quinn saw us kissing" Finn says.

"Really Rachel?really?"

"I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't" Finn says.

"You don't talk"

"You can't say me what to do, we like each other" he raises his voice.

"Just go away Hudson" I'm really losing my patience.

"No I'm taking Rachel at home"

"Ohh no, it's not gonna happen" I move toward Rachel and he stops me taking me by my elbow, I look down at his hand and then at him, I take his hand and I turn his arm around his back making him scream in pain "you're not going anywhere with her"

"Britt leave him please you're hurting him" Rachel says behind me.

"And what do you think he's doing to you?" I ask to Rachel "have you broke up with your girlfriend before kissing Rachel?" I ask to him but he doesn't answer, just crying in pain "you're not respecting her and neither your girlfriend. Keep Quinn away from Rachel or you're gonna pay for what she's gonna do to her, are we clear?" He nods and I release him.

I take Rachel's hand and we leave him there. The car ride is so tense, Rachel is on the backseat looking outside, Lara didn't ask anything, after have dropped her at her house only me and Rachel were in the car, but still not a word. I know she's mad at me.. well I don't really know if she's mad at me, I really haven't done anything wrong, right? Finn didn't act as a man, I had to say him something! We are going to talk about this tomorrow, she isn't obviously in the mood and me too.

I wake up and I already want to close my eyes again! Today it's gonna happen something and I just want to spend a normal day at school. Yesterday was a mistake, a huge mistake, I shouldn't have let Rachel go to that stupid party.

**To Rachel: I'm gonna pick you up.**

**From Rachel: I'm not gonna go to school.**

**To Rachel: oh please you don't even stay at home when you're sick.**

**From Rachel: I don't wanna die. **Oh my god she's so dramatic!

**To Rachel: move your ass, I'll be there in 15.**

I pick her up and she doesn't say anything, she just puts on her helmet and jumps on the bike. I don't even know what to say to her, she knows today something is gonna happen, Quinn isn't someone who can let something like that go. I park and I see Santana's car already parked. We get off the bike and start to walk to the entrance.

"I don't wanna you get in trouble ok?" She asks.

"It's not like I wanna get in them Rach"

"Just let it go Britt, I deserve everything she's gonna do"

"You're talking like it's the last time we're gonna see, don't be overdramatic" I say and I enter the school, it seems everything ok, she stops in front of her locker, she looks at me and then again at her locker, she opens it and close her eyes, but nothing jump out.

"Wohh I really thought something was there for me" she says.

"Me too" I'm surprised.

"What? And you let me open it?!"

"Weren't you the one telling me that you deserve it?"

Nothing happened, even in class Santana and Quinn avoided us, it's really really weird, is Quinn really gonna kill her? They are so quiet, too quiet. At lunch we join Lara at her table, I kiss her and she smiles, Mike Tina and Kurt are sit here too. We're eating and I feel Lara's hand took mine, I look at her but she keeps looking at the food, I'm not against PDA, but I'm not so used to.

"Do you fee-" She was gonna ask me something but I see her widen her eyes, we all turn and see the Cheerios.

Well here we go! Rachel is still eating and before I can say anything all the Cheerios are all around her and they throw eggs on her, god it's disgusting, we all stand up, but Rachel, Rachel stays still. After they finished all the eggs and believe me they were a lot of eggs, Quinn walks to us, she's behind Rachel.

"You took something mine" she says, Rachel turns to her.

"I didn't take anything, Finn ca-"

"I don't wanna hear it" she turns and take something from two Cheerios, a huge slushie and she throws it right on her face "have a good day" and with that she walks away.

Everyone is looking at Rachel, I don't even know what to say to her, I don't know what to do, I know she's a step to cry and I know if I go there she'll start crying immediately. I look at Lara and she nods to me, she goes to Rachel and slowly she helps her stand up and slowly they walk out the cafeteria; I turn and I see Santana and Quinn talking, but who I really see is Finn, who's there looking around, he isn't even going to see how's Rachel, I walk and I almost stopped for a second when I'm next to Santana and Quinn, they look at me but I keep walking, they aren't who I'm looking for, when I'm finally in front of Finn I punch him right on his face making his nose bleeding. I walk back and stop when I'm close to Quinn.

"You had what you wanted, now leave her alone"

After that I leave the cafeteria and I search for Rachel, she's in the bathroom with Lara, she's keeping her clothes while Rachel is cleaning herself with a towel, her eyes are red and I hate it. I look at Lara and I nod softly to her, she leaves Rachel's clothes to me and go away.

"I'm sorry" I say while I start to clean her.

"It's not your fault"

"I know bu-"

"It's my fault, I should have listened to you, I don't know what I was thinking, Finn Hudson, he's with Quinn Fabray and I was just.. I don't know"

"Ehy you don't have nothing less than Quinn Fabray ok?" I look straight at her.

"You're my friend you've to say that"

"No I don't, you're an amazing girl, a bit annoying sometimes but still amazing" she smiles.

"Thank you" she leans on my body.

"Oh no hugs! You're a mess!"

"Fuck you!" And we start laughing.

I don't know how I did but I convinced Rachel to skip school for the rest of the day, I let her shower at my house and then she took a nap on my bed. After some hour I leave her at my house and I go to the gym, I still have to work even if Rachel is down, I walk there and I see Santana, she's probably waiting for me. I changed and my boss comes to me.

"You're late"

"5 minutes? Are you serious?"

"Haven't I told you how important is Santana Lopez to me? Her dad is my friend and I don't want you to piss her off"

"I don't"

"Don't be late" I roll my eyes and I go to Santana, should I say hello?

"Let's get started" she jumps a little and then sit next to me.

It's so weird, we stretch for 10 minutes and then we start out routine with abs, legs, arms and everything, her dad is paying a lot of money for these lessons, she has to stay here for two hours, was he so scared by that mark?

"Quinn isn't a bad person" she says slowly, I look at her with curiously.

"She's not?"

"Everyone have their problems and Quinn has hers, school is her moment to let it go and then we are Cheerios"

"Why are you telling me this?" I look at her arms that are working.

"I know you and the others think she's a monster, that we're monsters, but we have our status"

"What's your problem then?" I ask looking at her now.

"I-I'm good, I was only saying"

We keep working in silence, no other words were speak, just the soft moans she lets it out, it's almost erotic, looking to a body while is working, her skin move, a veil of sweat on it that it makes it seem shine, the pace.. I shake my head, what was I thinking? It's Santana, for a moment a lost my self.

After one hour and something we start some exercise without the machines, just our bodies, I get in position and she tries too, but her body isn't right so I just help her to adjust, I touch her shoulder to let them go down a bit, I knee and reposition her legs, my hands slip from her thighs to her feet and then I stand up, right in front of her, I place my hands on her hips and move her. I look up at her eyes, they're so dark, it's the first time that I'm so close to her.

"This is the right position" and with that my hands leave her body, starting our practice.

We don't get too physical, just the basic moves you know, she's not ready to be a ninja! I would lie if I say I don't feel anything when our skin come to contact, but maybe it's the weirdness.

After our practice we go into the locker room, I'm thinking about what she told me, well I'm more concerned about the fact that she told me something, I'm sure it was the first time we talked without fight or insult each other. Are they really more than what they look like? Does Quinn have some problem? Does Santana? The thing is, at school everybody is someone else, everybody pretends and I really don't know what to think, I've my problems too but I don't bitch around like them.

"Are you staring?" I look up, what? I see Santana in the shower in front of me and obviously I can almost see her naked body, cloudy glass.

"W-what?"

"Can you perv on someone else?"

"Don't flatter yourself" I roll my eyes and stand up to get my things.

"I wouldn't blame you, I'm hot!" She says while washing her body, I go to her slowly, she has her eyes close but when she doesn't hear me answer she opens them "w-what are you doing?"

"You sounded sure, I would like to be sure too"

"Go away freak!" She turns her back to me, with one arm she covers her breasts and with the other hand she covers her core, I lean my shoulder on the wall next to the shower, I can see all her back, her perfect back that goes down to her more than perfect backside, her skin seems so soft and smooth, it's like she's wearing silk "you can't just look at me naked, go away!"

"I saw better" I say with an annoyed tone, I walk away and I start to undress myself.

She didn't say anything else, she gets dressed and leave while I enter the shower. I re-thought about what she told me before, in the gym, was she trying to tell me something else? When I come home my mom is already there, she had a light day, I told her about Rachel and she called her immediately and spent all the night with her on the phone, Rachel needs it, her dads are amazing but they aren't girls and they aren't my mom!

* * *

><p>What do you think? I wanna know everything!<p>

What do you think about some Santana's Pov in the next chapter?

Just le me know:)

Love

Deb


	3. Chapter 3

I really have to get some action, this "sex break" is jocking me, yesterday with Santana was so weird, I know she's sexy,but it's Santana! I saw her naked, well not completely but I was almost there and now I can't look at her, every time I look at her I see her naked ass! I'm going crazy!

Anyway I talked to Lara this morning and I explained her what happened at the party so she knows why Rach get sushied, she told me that I shouldn't be so mad, we can't chose who we fall in love with, I know that too, but that moron didn't break up with Quinn before go to Rachel, so I have every right to be mad, so,so mad.

"Britt?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Can I ask you something?" I nod "why were you looking at Santana before?"

"What?" I wasn't looking at her! "I wasn't"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you were"

"I wasn't, let it go" She nods her head slowly.

We enter the class and sit next to eachother, after us Finn enters, almost everyone gasped at his purple nose, Rachel keeps looking down while his eyes are searching hers, but unluckily for him he found mine, I stare at him so bad that I think I'm gonna burn him! He just sits far from us, Quinn is whispering something to Santana while Puck sits next to them and puts his arm around Santana's shoulders.

After lessons I go to Lara's locker waiting for her, Quinn passes in front of me but nothing came out from her mouth, so unusual, maybe it's because I punched Finn, I don't know, there will be some kinda truce?

"Ehy" I see Lara walk to me.  
>"Hi" I kiss her lips "what are you doing later?"<p>

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing, do you wanna come to my house and see a movie?"  
>"Yes, text me your adress and I'll be there"<br>"fine, see you later" another kiss and I leave her.

Lunch time was nothing special, today was a quiet day..I jump on my bike and I turn it on, I can't wait to relax a bit at home, I put my helmet on and I accelerate leaving the park school behind me. I get off the bike and start walk to the door when someone honks me, I turn and I see a familiar black bmw parked near my bike, I walk back and I lean on the passenger window and she opens it.

"My dad wants to meet you, so tonight you are gonna eat at my house"

"What? It's not gonna happen" who she things she is?

"You are gonna be there or your boss is gonna fire you, my parents want to meet this "amazing girl who's teaching me so good" so yeah, you are gonna come and don't be late"

Before I can answer her she sprints away, I fucking already hate the Lopez! I don't even know where they live and at what time should I go there? I fucking hate Santana!

"Was that Santana?" I see Lara.

"It's always Santana!"

"What did she want?"

"I have to eat at her house tonight"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Her parents want to meet me" she widen her eyes "I teach her some defence move at the gym"

"Oh I didn't know"

"It's not like I like it.. what movie do you wanna see?"

We walk inside my house and after have taken some snack we go into my room. After awhile we start making out, heavily! I'm on her, her hands on my back under my shirt, I start to kiss her neck and leave a mark on it, she moans and I smile, I kiss her again and I start to move my hands toward her breasts, but she stops me.  
>"We know where all of this is going to"she says.<p>

"So?"  
>"You have to meet Santana's parents in some hour, do you really want to have sex before that? You have to get ready"<p>

"I think it's exactly what I need" and I'm not joking!

"Britt"

"Fine! I'm gonna walk you home"

After have left Lara at her house I walk back, I see a florist and I buy a bouquet of flowers then I go to the market and I buy a bottle of wine, once at home I start getting ready, do a shower, clean my nails, dry my hair, get dressed and then I wait.. I call Rachel.

"Ehy Britt"  
>"Hi, if someone invite you for dinner, what time you should go there?"<p>

"The time they tell you" well she's right.

"And if they didn't tell me?"  
>"They're rude" I close my eyes.<p>

"I know Rach, now answer"

"I think seven is good" I look at the clock and it's 6:45.

"Fuck..Do you, do you know where Santana live?"

"What? Are you going to her house? Why? Britt?!"  
>"I'm gonna explain everything later, please Rach I can't be late"<br>"Fine, she leaves some block away from me, it's a huge red house"

"Thank you, talk to you later"

I have tight blue jeans, black all stars, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket on, I put the flowers and the wine on the helmet I have locked on the other seat place and I ride to her house. Some block after Rachel.. this is Rach's house, so I'm close .. A huge red one, there it is! I park, I take the flowers and the wine and I walk to the door, on the doorbell I can read LOPEZ so I'm in the right place, I ring and someone opens the door, a smaller version of Santana, but she smiles when she sees me, Santana wouldn't.

"Good evening, I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Hi Brittany come in dear" I enter and I give her the flowers.  
>"These are for you Mrs Lopez"<br>"Thank you they are beautiful"  
>"I didn't know when I should have come, I hope I'm not too early or late"<p>

"You're fine, we're waiting Puck anyway" she rolls her eyes, god they're the same person!

"Puck is gonna be here too?"

"Santana insisted" what a bitch, her mother doesn't seem so excited about it, maybe she hates him too.

"Mrs Lopez I brought this bottle of wine, I hope you will like it and thank you for having me for dinner"

"You can call me Maribel Brittany and it's a pleasure, Carl talked so good about you, telling us what an amazing job you are doing with Santana at the gym"

"Honey I'm home, there's an amazing bike parked outside, who..oh hi!" He must be his dad.

"Hello, I'm Brittany Pierce" I give him my hand.

"Oh Brittany! I'm Robert, Santana's dad, nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine Mr Lopez" I say.

"Look Rob, she brought me flowers and a bottle of wine" Maribel says and he smiles.

"The bike outside is mine, do I have to park somewhere else?"  
>"Nope, I just haven't ever seen it, excuse me, I'm gonna get back soon"<p>

Maribel starts to prepare the table and I help her even if she told me to sit down, after all is ready, the table, the bread, the drinks and the food we look at eachother, and now?

"That boy is late as usual" Robert says, Puck is a dumbass!

"Rob don't start please" the doorbell rings and I hear someone run down the stairs, I look at Maribel and she rolls her eyes again and I smile, Puck enters the kitchen with Santana, she doesn't even look at me, not that I want her to, but just not to be rude, right?

"Pierce what are you doing here?" Puck asks.

"Good evening to you too Puck!" Maribel says "sit down" they sit.

"Hello Mr Lopez" he says, Maribel stands up to take the other things from the kitchen and I stand up, they all look at me, but only Robert and Maribel smile at my gesture.

"Stay down Brittany" I sit.  
>"You all go to the same school, are you a Cheerio Brittany?" Robert asks and Puck laughs.<p>

"No I'm not, I'm not in that kinda things, I go a lot to gym after school, I like to train myself"

"I can see, is Santana giving you hard time there?"

"Dad!" she says.

"No Mr Lopez she isn't"

Once Maribel gets back we all start eating, oh god it's amazing, I have to find some other reason to come back here if she always cook like this. It's a quiet dinner, Santana doesn't even look up from her dish, it's unusual for me, when I eat at Rachel's there's always someone who speaks, Rachel most of the time and even when I eat with my mom we aren't so quiet.

"This wine is good Brittany" Robert say and I smile, he offers a bit to Puck and he takes it "Brittany?"

"Oh no thank you, I have to drive back"

"Good answer" I look at Puck and he's fuming.

"Mrs Lo- Maribel everything you cooked was amazing, I think I never eat anything so good ever!" it's true.

"Thank you Brittany I really appreciate, so Brittany what your parents do?"

"My mom works in the main hotel here and my dad, he isn't in the picture"

"Oh, working in a hotel must be impegnative" Robert says.

"yeah I see my mom only in the late evening and a day a week, what do you do Mr Lopez?" I ask.

"I'm a doctor, Maribel was too, but she decided to stop when Santana was born"

"She took most of my time when she was little" Maribel says, oh I bet!

"Do you have a boyfriend Brittany?" Robert asks.  
>"DAD!" Santana shouts and Puck laughs again.<p>

"What? Since Puck is here I thought she was going to bring someone with her"

"I don't have a boyfriend Mr Lopez" Santana look at me for the first time "but I'm seeing someone"

"I bet he's handsome" Maribel says smiling.

"Handsome isn't the right term.. I'm gay so, she's beautiful" I say, Santana is looking at them without blinking.

"Next time you have to bring her too" Robert says and I smile at him, I look at Santana and she's lost, what's she thinking?

No one speak again, I help Maribel with the dishes meanwhile Puck and Santana are on the couch and Robert is outside talking on the phone. I thought it was gonna be really hard, but they are good, I'm talking about Santana's parents obviously, if Puck and Santana weren't there no one would have noticed.

"You two aren't friend at school right?" Maribel asks.

"Not really, she's a Cheerio and I'm.. me"  
>"It's a sin, you're good Brittany, I can say just from tonight and I tell I never liked Puck" we laugh.<p>

"netheir do I, we fight all the time"

"I don't really don't know what's going on in her head, she's so weird sometimes, tell me something about your girl"  
>We talk about Lara for awhile, until we finish with all the dishes, we all take a coffee and then I tell them that I have to go since it's a school night.<p>

"Ehy Brittany?"

"Yes Mr Lopez"

"Next time you come here can I try your bike?"

"Sure!"

"I could let you try mine Mr Lopez" Puck says and Robert looks at him.

"I like hers thank you"

After I say goodbye to them I go to Rachel's house and I tell her everything, she doesn't believe me when I tell her that her parents are fine, I don't know what Santana's problem is, I thought that maybe her parents were weir but they aren't. She laughs when I told her they don't really like Puck and that he was angry that they like me instead, I hope he isn't gonna be there everytime they are gonna invite me, yeah Maribel already told me that I have to be ready for the next dinner at the Lopez house! I don't know how I can be comfortable at her house with her parents but not with her. Is she going to torment me again? Tomorrow I'll find out..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo !**

**I wanna THANK YOU guys for the reviews and for helping me with it:)**

**if you have questions just ask.**

**WARNING: there are fights.**

* * *

><p>"BRIIIIIIITT!.. BRIIIIIIIITT!"<p>

Umhpf! I open my eyes and I'm on the floor.

"Wh..what?"

"Britt get up it's late again

"Leave me alone" I cover my head with the pillow, but she takes it away.

"Get up!" After a quick shower I fly on the kitchen to eat something "what do I have to do to make you go at school in time Britt?!" I smile.

"Come on mom, I know you always skipped school when you were young, like hundred years ago"

"You're gonna pay this!" She starts to chase me but I'm to quick.

"Sorry mom I have to go"

I arrive at school and I go to my locker to take my book and I hear Puck and Santana talk in the room near my locker, I slowly get closer..

"Why was she there?"

"I told you Puck, my parents wanted to meet her" she says.

"But why?"

"'Cause she's teaching me some defence lessons at the gym"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to!"

"What kind of girlfriend are you? I have to know those kind of things, I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you to go there with her anymore" he shouts to her.

"Are you serious?! You can't tell me what to do, who you think you are?"

"I'm your boyfriend"

"You aren't, we are just seeing eachother"

"You are my girlfriend and you're gonna stay away from Pierce" he says and then walks away slamming the door behind him.

I don't understand how a girl like Santana can be with a boy like Puck, he's the kind of boy that thinks he own his girl, Santana is like aggressive and sure about what she wants, no one mess with her. Why does she waste her time with Puck?

"What are you doing?" I jump and thank God it's only Rachel.

"Nothing"

"Why are you spying Santana?"

"I'm not"

"Emrh yes you are!"

"I was at my locker and Puck was shouting my name"

"Why?"

I tell her what I heard but she doesn't say anything about it, she just thinks it's stupid to fight about it but nothing else. At lunch time I sit next Lara and Rachel joins us.

"You guys are so cute" she says.

"Thank you" Lara says smiling.

"Where were you?"

"I was in class, I was thinking about the song I should sing"

"Do you sing Britt? You're in Glee club right?"

"No I don't sing and I'm not really in Glee club, I just stay there while they all do.. Something"

"You're the worse!" Rachel says.

"No I'm not, they are" I say pointing to the table where Santana, Puck and Quinn are sit.

"Yeah you're right"

I walk Lara to her car, we are really cute, hand in hand, the little kiss we exchange, I didn't know it would be this sweet. She enters her car and I kiss her one last time before she goes away, while I walk to my bike I hear someone behind me.

I don't have the time to turn that someone grabs me, more than one, three guys grab me and then Puck punches me on the face.

"What's wrong with you?" I shout to him, trying to escape, I'm good but three against one..

"You stay away from my girl"

"Santana isn't yours" why did I say that? "And I don't want her"

"You don't? You were at her house and you go together at the gym"

"Are you stupid or something?" He punches me again, twice this time "FUCK"

"Shut up Pierce, stay away from her"

"What a man you are Puckerman, four men against a girl, you must feel powerful"

He punches me again, but this time on the stomach and I knee on the ground, the boys let me go and slowly leave. I stand up slowly and I try to walk to my bike, before I reach it someone helps me to stand up, I look up and I see Quinn Fabray.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"I saw what happened, even you didn't deserved it"

"What a man eh?!"

"What did you expect? It's Puck"

"Fuck I'm bleeding" I think he broke something.

"We are going to the hospital"

"What? Absolutely not!" I try to escape from her.

"The big Pierce is scared?"

"Fuck you Fabray"

"Don't bleed on my car"

Once at the hospital Quinn leaves me there, yeah she could have helped me to go in there, but it's fine, she already helped me to get here and then if she brings me there then she will be involved and we aren't friends so it's ok in this way. I enter and a nurse runs to me.

"What happened to you? Here sit here" and I sit on a wheelchair.

"I'm fine I'm just bleeding"

"You need to answ-"

"Brittany?" I turn and Mr Lopez walk to me "Brittany what, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Mr Lopez, well Dr Lopez"

"It's fine I'm gonna look at her" he says to the nurse and we walk to a room. I sit on the bed and he slowly brings near me some tool, I just saw a syringe and a big needle and I wanna puke "you should call your mom, you need some anesthesia"

"She's working, I don't wanna disturb her"

"I know, but she's your mom, she needs to know"

"I don't wanna trouble her" he smiles.

"You're an amazing girl, what do you think if you call her and I assure her you're ok and that you're gonna stay with us until she comes to pick you up?"

"Dr Lopez I can't, you really don't have to.."

"Don't be silly Brittany, now call her"

It was really hard, my mom just wanted to leave everything and come here, but we manage to convince her. Dr Lopez anesthetizes my face, he cleans everything and then he starts suture me and I end up with four stitches on my upper lip and three on my eyebrow.

"Should I check something else?" I wait, but I know I have to.

"Yes" I lift my shirt and he widen his eyes "it's a two years old scar, but he punches me there, I don't know if anything could, happen there, I don't know"

"Let me see.. I think that just some painkiller will be good"

"Ok, thank you"

"Brittany.. You should tell me what happened"

"It's all fine Dr Lopez, I'm good, it's nothing"

"It's not fine, someone punched you, please tell me"

"I'm fine I'm capable to defend myself" I say.

"Are you sure? If you are then why are you here and he's not?"

"'Cause that fucking bastard came from behind and with three other guys, if they were in front of me I wouldn't have been the only one here"

"You should call the police Brittany"

"No I just need to rest and I'll be fine, really"

"Britta-"

"Please Dr Lopez"

He didn't say anything else, I wait him outside the room meanwhile he goes to take my painkiller, once taken he walks me to his car and we start our journey to his house.

Santana is gonna be there, she's gonna see me, her fucking boyfriend did this, I fucking hate them.

"Oh Dr Lopez I have to tell you something"

"You can call me Robert Brittany"

"The mark you saw on Santana's arm.. I did it, I mean I didn't want, she was walking and I grab her arm to stop her, I didn't want to cause her any problem or bruise.. She's so small I should have thought abou-"

"Oh thank god"

"What?"

"She told me that a girl did it not on purpose, but I really thought it was that boy"

The ride was silent after that, I don't think Puck touches Santana in that way, he's aggressive and a jerk, but I don't think he's abusive with her. We enter the house and suddenly someone hugs me.

"Oh Brittany how are you sweetie? Robert called me, I was so worried"

"I'm good Maribel, thank you, I didn't want to disturb"

"Oh shush! Sit on the couch and relax, have you called your mom?" We sit on the couch.

"Yes I called her, she's gonna pick me up after work"

"MOM WHO IS IT?" Santana shouts from upstairs, but we can hear her coming down from the stairs.

"It's Brittany"

"Why Brit- What hap- why are you here?" She's shocked.

"Your dad brought her here after the hospital"

"Yes, but why? Doesn't she have a house?" Maribel is speechless.

"I can always go Maribel, I didn't want to intrude"

"I told you it's fine, just relax.. And you" she turns to Santana "Apologize now, you won't be rude ever again, are we clear?"

"Fine" she walks to the kitchen.

"Santana!"

"Sorry" she mumbles and leaves.

We eat in silence, Robert and Maribel try to speak and light up the dinner but nothing, I'm too full of thoughts and Santana, she just doesn't talk to me.

When my mom arrives Santana was already in her room, we sit around the table and talk with the Lopez about what happened, she thanks them for everything, they're pretty amazing.

Once at home my mom just gets sit on the couch and stare at nothing. I know she's worried, we were already close but after everything happened years ago we get it even more, I sit next to her and we hug.

"I hate this, why someone would have done something like that to you? Look at your face, your beautiful face"

"Mom it's ok, I'm fine, it won't happen again"

"Britt please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't mom, I just need to send a message"

"If I ever see you like this again I swear to you that we'll move from here, I don't want you to mess with wrong people"

"Mom I'm not messing with the wrong people, they are wrong but not in that way, they are just stupids and they aren't even "they", it's just one and he won't bother me again"

She doesn't say anything else, we stay there for a little while and then she goes in her room, I take my painkiller and then I go into her room too and we fall asleep together.

* * *

><p>I'm in front of the mirror, my face doesn't look so bad, two years of gym and boxing weren't a waste of time! I just have a black eyes that I need to cover, well I have a bruised eyebrow and upper lip but I have stitches there, I can't do anything about it.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna go to school today?.. Wow I think it's the first time I asked you!"

"Yes mom I'm sure, can you just help me with the make up?"

Once everything is covered I wait Rachel to arrive, she doesn't know what happened and I'm pretty sure she's gonna scream or something.

"Baby, Rachel is here" my mom says.

"Britt come on I don't wanna be late" Rachel adds, I walk into the kitchen and she looks at me "WHAT THE HEll HAPPENED?" See?

Once in the car I told her everything even that it was Puck, she gave me the speech about how violence isn't the answer and everything, she's scared for me and I can understand, but I already know how to handle it.

Obviously people look at me, it's weird to see me like this but I don't care I don't have anything to be ashamed about. I pass Santana and Quinn, Santana looks down and Quinn stares at my face, I turn to her and I mouth a "thank you" she gives me a little nod and she turns to Santana, I get stopped when Lara runs into me and hugs me tight.

"What happened Britt?"

"Nothing to be worried about" I take her hand in mine.

"Are you serious? You have stitches on your face Britt"

"Everything is fine really"

"Who did it?"

"It's not important Lara, it happened and it won't happen again" I kiss her.

"I'm still worried" I smile to her and we walk to class.

I haven't see Puck that day, but the day after he was always in front of my locker smiling, practically rubbing on my face what he did.

* * *

><p>Some day later.<p>

I park outside the gym and I see a car that usually isn't here, I know everyone in this gym, maybe it's just Santana's new car, I don't see hers here. I enter and Santana isn't here, I see Carl talking with someone and for my joy it's Puck. Come on are you kidding me!

"Hi Britt.. Woh hey Britt are you ok?"

"I'm good Carl, it's nothing" I see Puck smiles.

"He's new"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get ready, I don't wanna make Santana wait" I smile and I leave them.

Once in the locker room I start to change and while I'm lacing my shoes Santana enters. She puts her beg on the bench and start to change, I just lean on the locker and wait her.

"Your boyfriend is here"

"My what?" She turns to me.

"Puck is here, didn't you know?"

"Move Brittany I don't wanna waste my time" she says walking outside.

We start our lesson and I can feel Puck stare at us, I'm gonna get him so mad! We start our face to face a bit earlier just for him, I help Santana get in the right position again, I touch every part of her body, I turn to Puck and he's ireful, Santana doesn't seem to notice.

After our lesson Puck came to us, he kisses her hard and round his arm around her back, Santana doesn't seem to like it.

"Santana I didn't bring you here to be with your boyfriend" Robert says crossing his arm.

"We just ended the lesson Robert, she's learning" I say, while Puck stays there looking at us.

"Hello Robert" Puck tries, giving him his hand.

"Mr Lopez" he shakes his hand "hello to you" I see him look down at their hands and I can see the bruised knuckles "what the hell? IT WAS YOU? YOU?" I place my self in front of him.

"What the hell dad? Why are you shouting?" Santana asks.

"Go to the car Santana.. Now!"

"Robert there's no need really" I say to him.

"Robert is everything ok?" Carl comes running.

"I want that boy outside from here"

"I think you should go" Puck takes his things, I know Carl trusts Robert and if he says something there's a reason.

"AND DON'T TRY TO GET NEAR MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN"

I walk Robert outside, Carl looks at us confused, Santana is already in the car texting, probably with Puck, I wait Robert to calm down before leave him go at home.

"It was Puck"

"Robert please let me handle it"

"Brittany it's not only you now, believe me I'm really mad for what he did to you, but it's also.. He's my daughter's boyfriend, what if he, what if he does the same with her? God I wanna kill him"

"Calm down, for what I know he isn't abusive with her, we just hate eachother, that wasn't the first fight between us, it was the first where I got beated but we always fight"

"And I should feel better? He punched a girl, they were four against one!"

"I know" I look down.

"I don't know what to do.. If I forbid her to see him I'm scared she does something stupid and I can't lock her in the house forever.. Can you watch her at school Brittany? Please? And if you see something wrong with her just tell me, please"

"I'll watch her"

"Thank you, I have to go, I need to talk to her" I nod and they leave.

I think it's time for revenge, I'm ready, I don't have pain anymore I just need to schedule my meeting with Puck, I'm gonna crash him down.

The day after.

Everything is settle, I got rid of everyone who could have get involved, everyone is gonna be somewhere else, it was easy because only few people park in that area, it's gonna be just us and this time he won't even touch me.

I wait at him outside, sit on his car in the empty parking he should arrive soon.. I hear the door opens.

"What are you doing on my car Pierce? Do you want me to teach you how things go _again_?"

"Yeah come here and teach me" I say standing up "or do you need your friends? Aren't you capable of teaching me Pucky?"

"Shut the fuck up" he shouts to me, but he doesn't come to me, I need more.

"Are you a coward? Well four against one is really a coward move, you're just a baby boy, I don't know what Santana see in you"

"SHUT UP!" Here we are.

"She's so amazing right? Yesterday I smelled her, fuck if it was good! When I touched her thighs, mmmh,fuck "

"Stay away from my girlfriend"

"She isn't your girlfriend you stupid! Maybe I should just make my move on her, once I'll finish with her she'll beg me for more, she'll feel what a man should be above her, even a girl is more "man" than you Puck"

"FUCK YOU, SHUT UP"

"Come here and make me"

And BAHM! He starts to run to me, finally, he won't even understand what's happening, he launch him self on me and I just avoid him, I put my hands together and I punch him on his back making him falls down.

"Stand up man" He stands up and comes to me, I avoid every fist "come on you can do better"

In fury he tries to do everything to punch me, but I'm to fast, he goes to gym, but he just gets power in his muscle, I do the same but I also train my body to be fast and limber.

After awhile I know it's the moment and I punch him on his face once.. Twice.. Thrice, I already can see some blood falls from his face,

I wait for him to breathe and then I punch him in the stomach, really hard and he groans falling on the ground. I turn him so he's on his back and I straddle him.

"You see Puck that day you were lucky 'cause you caught me from behind and with four people, I won't let it happen ever again, you are no one if you don't play dirty, even a girl, dyke or not, can beat you up. Say something about this fight and everyone will now that I'm the one that kicked our ass so hard.. and if you do it I will go to the police and tell what you did with your boys, I even have someone who saw you"

I punch him again some other time "oh most important Robert, yeah I can call him Robert, doesn't want you near Santana obviously, I really don't care if you're with her, but if you touch her in a bad way, even a little push Robert won't hesitate to kill you and I' probably will help him"

I take him and throw it on his car "stay away from me and my friends and everything will be fine Puck" I punch him another time on his stomach and I leave him there, I don't like to be so violent, but after what he did to me he needed a bad approach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Thank you wankylove89,guest,Minduba and M206 for your review!**

**Minduba: I don't know yet if Quitt will be happening here, 'cause I don't know where Puck is gonna stand in this story.**

**M206: I will write some of their little story with time:)**

* * *

><p>ZZZ ZZZ .. What time is it? Why it's ringing so early?<p>

**From Unknown: Freak I need to talk you.** Who the hell it is? Before I can even answer..

**From Unknown: I forgot your loser status.. I'm Fabray.**

**To Fabray: What do you want?**

**From Fabray: Meet me in the park school. Now!**

Good morning to me! Why does she even have my number?! We barely knowledge each other, what does she have to say to me? She texted me! It's so weird, maybe it's something about the fight? About me or Puck? After get dressed I jump on my bike and hurry to meet the Quinn! I see her on her car, I park next to her and I get off the bike, she stands up and get close to me and I slowly remove my helmet.  
>"What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask.<p>

"Santana texted me, do you know that Puck was at the hospital yesterday?"

"Nope" it's not a lie.  
>"Come on Pierce I know it was you, what were you thinking?"<p>

"Why do you care? We had an outstanding issue"

"I care because Santana is in between this story"  
>"Yeah and I'm still trying to understand why, I don't want her, Puck is only insecure and stupid"<br>"Well it doesn't matter, if Puck touches Santana because of you, you're gonna pay"

"Oh please Fabray, what are you gonna do to me? Scratch me?!" I look at her, she's serious, not that she can really do anything to me but.."he's not gonna touch Santana"

"How do you know?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I promised her dad I'd look after her and I told Puck that he can't raise a finger on her"

"And why would you?"

"'Cause Robert asked me to"

She doesn't say anything else, she just leaves me there entering the school. I wait for Rachel to arrive and meanwhile the rest of people start to arrive and with them also Santana, she briefly looks at me but keep walking inside.

Rachel parks next me and we walk together to class, we sit and I turn to my right to look at Santana and Quinn, they're talking not noticing me. The lesson starts but the door opens and interrupt us, Puck enters with the principal and I start to worry a little, the class gasps, his face is really messed, he has more stitches than me and more bruises. Why didn't he stay at home?

"You can sit Noah.. Someone brought to my notice that this isn't the only accident happened around school, so I want to inform you that the school park is gonna be equipped with video cameras," I turn to Santana, was it Robert?, she's just staring at him like the others "don't fight children, good lesson" and he leaves.

Fuck, I take a deep breath, for a moment I saw the word "expulsion" in my head, my mom would have killed me! I can feel Rachel's hand leave my thigh I didn't even notice it was there, was it Puck? Did I scared him so bad to make him say to the principal? No it wasn't him, who?

I turn again and I see Santana arguing with Quinn, it was Quinn! Yeah Santana wouldn't put Puck in trouble, maybe, I don't know, but Quinn it would for sure. What did she tell to the principal? Did she tell him what happened? She didn't or he would have already called me in his office.

**To Fabray: What did you tell him?**

**From Fabray: I didn't tell anything. Don't text me.**

**To Fabray: I know it was you, speak!**

**From Fabray: I was going to, but someone did it before me.**

It wasn't her. The principal didn't say anything about me so it must be someone near me, someone else would have told him about the other fight, someone tried to protect me but still tell him 'cause don't want other fight here.. maybe it's just someone who fought here too and wanted to make it stop.

My head is gonna burn, it doesn't matter, I'm not in trouble, this could be a good thing, no more fight in the parking, maybe they should put cameras into the school too.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brittany Pierce in my office<em>" The voice of the principal echoes in the hallway.

Everybody eyes are on me, I can't believe it, my mom is gonna kill me. I shouldn't have done it in the park school, that fucking bastard is gonna make me expel. I walk to the principal's office and I see Quinn and Santana look at me and after them there's Rachel, she's looking down, was it her?I enter the office without knocking and I sit.

"Miss Pierce, how are you?" he asks.

"I don't have all the time, say what you have to"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I here?"

"Someone went here and told me about your.. fight? I mean I saw you but I didn't thought it happened at school, then today also Noah Puckerman.. and I'm confused, he doesn't know who it was, so I wanted to know if you saw who did this to you and possibly to him too. I want to help you"

"I'm fine, who came here?"

"Your mother, Mr Lopez, Mr Puckerman and Miss Rachel Berry"

I should have thought about them for first! I make a pass outside the door and Rachel is on me crying, I hug her trying to calm her because I don't know if she's even breathing.

"Rach calm down please"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was for your best, I don't want you to fight again with him and .."

"Rach I'm fine, I'm not in trouble, he wanted to know if I saw something"  
>"Thank God, I'm sorry for not telling you I told him"<p>

"It's fine, you weren't the only one, come on we have to go"

* * *

><p>At the gym.<p>

I was punching the bag, do you ever lose yourself in your thought? Things are weird lately, I mean, Santana and I pass time together at the gym and we don't kill eachother, Quinn helped me, Rachel has a crush on Finn and I have a girlfriend.. What happened?

"Brittany!" I stop and turn, Santana is already here, what time is it? It's already four!

"We can start"

We start our routine, it wasn't uncomfortable like the other times, maybe because I'm lost in my mind, the fight with Puck was bad, it could have ended bad if it went in another way, we could have been expeled and the police would have been called. This is why I don't fight.

I look at Santana and she is, down? Or angry, I don't understand, I don't know her to tell, maybe I should ask her. No she's gonna snap at me.. I'll do it anyway.

"Are you ok Santana?"

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"We are there again?"

"Yes Brittany we are, because thank to you I'm in trouble"  
>"What?"<p>

"First I had to come here thank to you, then I fought with my boyfriend because you were at my house, now I'm fighting with my parents because you fought with Puck, you're everywhere, always you, why did you have to come to my house? Why did you have to fight with him? Why did you have to be so stubborn to face me? WHY DID I HAVE TO MEET YOU?"

I'm shocked! Did she just snapped at me like that? I watch her confused, she takes a breath and walk to the locker room leaving me there under the other custumers' eyes. Carl is looking at me and I don't know what to do, I look around and then I run after her.

She's still here packing her things, crying? It's really happening, I wanna run away, away from here. I don't know if she noticed I'm here 'cause I'm facing her back, maybe I should go and pretend I never opened this door, I turn to open her door..

"And then" she says and I turn again, obviously she noticed me "Why the fuck my parents love you so much?! They're always 'Brittany here and there' 'Brittany is a really good girl' and etcetera and I'm tired, really tired!"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of you, of having you around, hearing about you, seeing you, thinking about you, fighting you an-"

"What?" Did she say 'thinkin about you'?

"I have to go"

"Stop Santana" I take her wirst "I can't let you drive"

"I'm capable to drive my self home Brittany"

"I know, but you're upset and you're crying, I won't let you crash on something"

"Why? because you promised my dad? Don't trouble yourself"

"Stop it right now! I'm gonna drive you home and I don't wanna hear anything else"

I take her key from her hand and I go outside to her car waiting for her. After 5 minutes she came and enter her car without say a word. I turn her car on and I start to drive to her house, she's looking outside, well she stopped crying.

I park in front of her house and I turn to her, I was gonna say something but she just puts her hand in front of my face, she just walk out the car and enter her house. Unbelievable. I close her car and ring at her door, Maribel opens it.

"Brittany, hi!"

"This are Santana's key"

"Why do you have it?"

"I drove her here, she was upset so I thought it was a good idea"

"Thank you Brittany, I'm gonna drove you back"  
>"Don't worry Maribel, I'm gonna run, I wanted to go out for a run anyway"<p>

"Ok, thank you Brittany"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for Rachel outside the school, she's unusual late, there're people who are setting the cameras outside the school premises. I see the Cheerios run on the field and the football team there around, Santana is talking to Quinn while running, do I need to pretend that yesterday never happened?<p>

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, you're late"

"And you were staring at the Cheerios"  
>"Maybe you're on time, come on!"<br>At lunch break I go to my locker and when I open it a paper falls down _"can we meet in glee class at lunch? Finn"_. When I enter the class he stands up.

"What do you want?"

He starts apologizing about everything happened with Rachel and thanking me to come there and talking with him. Then he starts talking about how he wasn't happy with Quinn and how he didn't know how to handle their relationship, he says to me how Quinn is weird sometimes and how her parents are strict. It was suffocating him and then he met Rachel and everything was easy, they started to talk and spend time together and it was good, he likes her I can tell by hearing him talking about her.

He says he wanted to leave Quinn but she started crying bad and he didn't make it, but he wanted Rachel and then the party happened. Then he asked me, I feel really weird about it I'm not Rachel's father, he asks me to see her 'cause now he's single and he really wants her, he just wants to try and do the things right. What can I say to him if not yes? Rachel likes him, now he's single, I don't like Finn too much but if they want each other..

After that awkward talk he leaves but I stay there, Glee Club is gonna start after the break, I sit and wait the others. Rachel and Kurt are the first ones to enter the room, she in front of me but turns to me immediately asking me why I wasn't eating with them, I just ignore her, then all the other arrive. Quinn walk to her sit and Santana behind her, she still doesn't look at me, then Puck enters and I look at him, he sits next to Santana putting his arm around her seat.

They are quieter than usual and it's a really good thing, no fight and no argument about loser or anything, it seems like we are in a normal school where no one gets slushied or bullied. But I can not think what their silence is hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>From Rachel: Finn is throwing a party at his house, do you wanna come?<strong>

**To Rachel: I'll be there, do you need a lift?**

**From Rachel: nope.**

* * *

><p>Once outside Finn's house I just stay there, I already know that everyone is here, these party usually bring trouble, if only they didn't drink! Once Lara arrives I open the door and the first person I see is Santana, she looks at us and then I hear her say something like "I need a drink" to Quinn and I they leave the living room. I search for Rachel and I find her talking to Sam and Tina we join them for awhile before start dancing with Rachel.<p>

"I talked to Finn today"

"Y-you did?" she asked surprised.

"He apologized about how things went with you and asked me if he can, you know, see you"

"He doesn't have to ask you"

"I know and he knows too, but he's trying to make everything right"

"And what did you say to him?" she looks up to me.

"I told him that it's not my place to, but if it were, I would say him to try"

"Thank you" she hugs me.  
>"So now you really should go and dance with him, 'cause he looking at you is making me sick!"<p>

She smiles and go to him, I take Lara's hand and we start dancing together, she was worried about me today after the principal called me, but now everything is fine. I'm enjoying this party, it's good, I'm enjoing my time, I'm dancing with my girlfriend, Rachel is fine and no drama..

But I just didn't know that things were about to change!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**-Deb**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys :)**

**Guest: I didn't want to make the impression that Brittany and her dad own her, they acted a bit hasty maybe, but it was because they were worried about her, I'll be more careful.**

**M206: I'm trying to be regular with the update, I'm really sorry. I'll start to write about their personal story, so you can all understand what's happening but give time, in this chapter for example isn't going to be direct.**

**Minduba, Guest,LeahG: Thank you :)**

**Thank you everyone.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Brittany met Santana's parents and they really like her._

_Puck beated Brittany hard and Quinn helped her to the hospital._

_Brittany hurted Puck back._

_Santana's parents are worried about her 'cause of Puck._

_Brittany and Santana fought and Santana reveals she thinks of her._

**Finn's Party.**

I'm dancing with Lara and she's all over me, I have to admit that I'm bit turned on, she's keeps rubbing her body against mine, I really would love to live this place with her, but I can't leave without Rachel. It's like I'm here with my sister I just can't go, not when Quinn and Santana are here too, Lara takes my face with her hands and turns it to hers, I look down at her and we kiss.

"I really would love to leave, right now, but I can't" I say against her lips.

"Ok, what do you think about the rooms upstairs?" that surprises me.  
>I smile and kiss her again, I take her hand and we start walking toward the stairs, but not before have warned Rachel, I don't want her to think I left her here. We opened one room and no one is there, I lock it and Lara walks to the bed, lying down and smiling, I lie next to her and we start making out.<p>

I slowly start to move above her, her hands on my back, I kiss her neck and she moans softly, her hands start to go up taking my shirt with them, I smile when she brings it over my head. I kiss her lips and then I go down, I lift her shirt and I start kissing her tummy, she takes her shirt off and I go up again kissing her breast .

We start to kiss again and I put my hand on her pants searching for the zip, once there I unzipped it, but something catches my ears, someone is shouting next door or just outside here, Lara takes me and kisses me again, but they start again.

"..FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING.. I HATE YOU.. WHY HER? .. I ENOUGH? YOU CAN'T .. AWAY RACHEL.."

I heard Rachel's name and I sit up, Lara stays down staring at me confused. I hear noises again and I just stand up searching for my shirt, I dress my self again and I open the door, obviously Quinn, Finn and Rachel were there. Quinn is crying, her eyes all puffy and red, Rachel looks at me and she seems fine, I look again at Quinn and I see Santana behind her, the drunk girl widen her eyes and I turn, Lara is now behind me, what ..? It's not the time for that.  
>"Why is she crying?" I ask Rachel, but before she could answer me Quinn starts to shout again.<br>"'CAUSE SHE RUINED EVERYTHING" she shouts to Rachel who's looking down, I don't know what to do, I shouldn't put myself again between them.

"Maybe we should go home" Rachel says.

"But I wanted to take you home and kiss you goodnight" Finn says without thinking, while I think it's a sweet think to say I know that Quinn doesn't think the same. I take her just in time before she could take them, she's so drunk.

"FUCK YOU FINN HUDSON! I'M THE GIRL TO KISS GOODNIGHT NOT HER. ME NOT HER!" she shouts while I take her "I'M _THE _GIRLFRIEND, I'M QUINN FABRAY"

"Quinn calm down" I say, I can't believe I'm doing this "Finn can you drive Rachel at home?" he nods "ok, I'll call you later Rach" they leave and I take Quinn who is crying in my arms in the room where I was before with Lara, LARA! I turn and she was still there, I look at her sadly "I'm gonna drive her home"  
>"What? Why?"<p>

"Let's say I do owe to her"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow" she pecks my lips and leave. Quinn is sit on the bed, I don't even know what to tell her.

"I'm driving you home, it's ok?" she looks up immediately at me, panicking, still crying.  
>"I can't go home, my parents can't see me like this"<p>

"Where I sho-"  
>"She's gonna stay at mine" Santana says, I forgot she was there.<br>"Ok" I helped Quinn up and we walk downstairs with my arm around her waist to not her fall.

Luckily I always go to party with my car, just in case I have to bring Rachel at home or someone else.. Rachel, or like today if I wanted to stay with Lara. Instead I ended opening the door to Quinn! I help her to sit and with the car belt and I close her door, I turn and Santana is there looking at us.

"I can drive you too" I say.

She doesn't say anything, she just enters into the car. I drive toward Santana's house, I turn to Quinn and I see she's sleeping, I look at the driving mirror and Santana is looking outside.

"About the f-"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Come on Santana you don't even know what I wanna say" I keep taking small look at the mirror, but she keeps looking outside.

"It doesn't matter"

"It does"

"Not for me" Urggh she's so frustrating.

"I didn't want to upset you and I drove you home not only 'cause your father"

"So you're just a good girl who drive people around? Even now you said you are driving Quinn 'cause you owe her"

"I would have driven her anyway, she's drunk, you're drunk, even if we all hate each other, you don't know me Santana, I would have driven you home anyway"  
>"Ok, drive us and stop, I don't wanna talk"<p>

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine"

I park outside her house and she walks to her door without Quinn, I exit my car and open the passenger door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She turns to me.

"She isn't gonna wake up, you're gonna take her in, aren't you the girl who helps everybody? Move"

In moment like this I really want to strangle her! I take Quinn in my arms, I close the door with my foot and I walk into the house, I walk upstairs with Santana, she opens the guest room's door for me and then she disappears in her room. I lie Quinn down on the bed, should I help her change her clothes? Absolutely not, I can't see her naked! I cover her with the blankets and she starts to open her eyes, fuck, is she gonna go crazy?

"Pierce.. don't get me wrong.. I'm straight and you're, well.. bleh" I roll my eyes "you.. do you, do you find me attractive?" What?!

"Are you sleeping Quinn?" Her eyes are barely open.

"Answer the question freak" She's perfectly fine "Why he doesn't want me? I'm so ugly? What has Rachel more than me?"

"You're not ugly Quinn, he just likes her"  
>"But why? What have I done wrong? I was perfect"<p>

"Quinn.. I don't know what to say, maybe Finn wasn't the right one"  
>"Yes he is, he's the quarterback and I'm the head cheerleader, it's the perfect couple, it's how it should go.. What do you two find in her? I'm beautiful, I'm a cheerio, I'm smart, I'm on the top of the school, I've done everything right, everything.. I've done everything they asked, every single thing and I've done it with perfection.. I don't understand"<p>

"Quinn you're tired" She starts to cry "Quinn please"

After some minute she falls asleep, she was drunk but I think she was honest, what a mess, I look at her one last time and then I stand up, I close the door behind me and I walk to Santana's room, should I knock or should I leave? I should tell her about Quinn? Is that the only reason? What's happening to me?

I turn my back to the door, I should go home and call Rachel, I bet she's freaking out to talk about what happened with Finn! I hear a noise coming from inside the room, is she awake? I knock, fuck I knocked!

"Quinn?" I open the door "oh, you're still here"

"Quinn is sleeping.. I don't think she's ok"  
>"Why do you think so?" she stays in her bed while I stay uncomfortably near the door.<p>

"She asked me if I find her attractive!"  
>"SHE WHAT?!"<p>

"SHHHHH! What the fuck Santana! Do you wanna wake everyone?!" I close the door immediately "I think she has some kinda problem at home I don't know"

"You know nothing" Here we go again.

"Yes Santana I know nothing, that's why I'm telling you, she's your friend"

"Can you go now?"

"We are not gonna talk about what happened"  
>"Nope"<p>

"Fine" I close the door and I exit the house.

* * *

><p>My mom opened the window of my room, fucking light! Yesterday Rachel kept me wake until 4 am, I'm exhausted, she told me about Finn, everything they have done yesterday night, every fucking thing! Like "he took my hand" "he smiled to me" "he laughed to my jokes"! I love her so much, but that was too much, I'm scared to turn on my phone! I walk to the kitchen to eat something and I hear Rachel and my mom talk, really?! I start walking back to my room.<p>

"Ehy Britt finally" Yeah finally! I walk into the kitchen "your phone was off"  
>"It's almost two Brittany" my mom says.<br>"It's not my fault, Rach kept me awake"

"Oh shush you were with Santana until 3" Rachel says.

"Where were you?" my mom asks.

"I drove Santana and Quinn at home"

"Aren't they the one who are bullying you?" Rachel nods "and you were with her because..?"

"I helped her with Quinn, they were drunk" Rachel giggles a bit.

"Brittany?"

"Nothing happened!"

* * *

><p>It's monday and I'm outside school, thinking about this weekend, are things going to be weird with Quinn? Nah, maybe she doesn't even remember. I see Rachel walk inside with Finn, she's so happy, she deserves this.. and right behind them Quinn Fabray is walking, alone, she sees me and looks down walking alone inside, maybe she remembers.<p>

I'm waiting for my girlfriend to arrive, I don't know if she's mad or something about saturday night,but I don't think so, anyway now I know that we are kinda on the same page about our relationship, I mean, at party we were going to do it if it weren't for Quinn and Rachel. I see Santana step out her car, maybe now that she isn't drunk and that some day passed we can talk about what she told me, she said she thinks about me, right? It's a huge!

She sees me and contrary to Quinn she keeps looking at me and maybe even walking toward me, I'm near the entrance so I don't know. Just when I was going to make a move Lara arrive and hugs me, I smile but look up to see Santana and she turns to the entrance without looking at us. I just lean back the hug and kiss Lara.

"Morning"  
>"Morning" I kiss her "We are fine right? After the party"<p>

"Yes Britt, I was a bit mad, but I understand"

"Good, 'cause I wanna take you out"  
>"Yeah?" she kisses me again.<p>

"uuh-uh" I say nodding.

We walk hand in hand to school and just after have crossed the doors and huge slushie were thrown on Lara's face. I take the jock from his shirt and push him against the lockers.

"Who told you to?"

"I don't know, there was a note and the slushie in my locker" I leave him go I turn to go to the bathroom where Lara run into and I see Santana watching us.

She did it 'cause I tried to speak with her? I don't understand, why Lara? She should have slushied me not her. I really don't understand that girl, she and Quinn are so confusing and if I try to speak with her she's gonna get worse! Quinn showed some kind of humanity to me, Santana restrains herself, really well.

What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>What should she do for you? :)<strong>

**-Deb**


End file.
